gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DuaneHanson
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Einbrecher-Missionen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Fünftes Rad (Diskussion) 20:30, 5. Mai 2009 Danke! Ich habe zwar schon mehrere Sachen geschrieben, aber bisher noch unangemeldet, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mal meine Seite ausfüllen, dazu bin ich bisher noch nicht gekommen. Heyho, Duane. Ich wollte dir nur mal einen Tipp geben, wie man mit Fahrzeug und ohne Packer und Pilotenschein auf einen Flughafen kommt: Du stellst das Auto/Motorrad direkt neben das Häuschen neben dem regulären Flughafeneingang. Dann springst du drauf (geht seltsamerweise auch mit dem Motorrad) und von dort aus dann auf das Häuschen. Wenn du dann von innen auf das Tor zugehst, geht es auf und bleibt das auch, wenn du mit deinem Fahrzeug reinfährst. Christoph 17:55, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Meine Diskusion Du behauptest im ernst das ich Drogen nehme nur Weil ich das hier schrieb: "Im Artikel steht das zwei Kinder in Navy CIS ein Gangfahrzeug als Kuruma bezeichnen. Sahen sie Japanisch aus? Wenn nicht dann haben sie mit Sicherheit GTA 3 gespielt". Da frag ich mich doch wer hier Drogen nimmt. : Hossa, hier wird aber scharf geschossen. Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil dein Geschreibsel in der Diskussion dorten völlig zusammenhanglos war und für Otto Normalverbraucher unverständlich. Wenn du dir Mühe gäbest und in ganzen Sätzen schriebest, vielleicht mit weitergehenden Erläuterungen, dann würde ich dich besser verstehen. Was davon gehört zu wessen wörtlicher Rede, worauf beziehen sich die »sie« in deinem Beitrag, usw. Es ''ist ''u n v e r s t ä n d l i c h und nur damit zu vergleichen, wenn ich unter Drogeneinfluss schreiben würde. Und vergiss nicht, deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~) zu signieren. Tack. DuaneHanson 16:26, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Falls dir mal langweilig ist: könntest du vielleicht für die Shamal mal ein paar neue Bilder machen? Ich selbst hätte zwar auch ein paar Ideen dafür, mir fehlt aber San Andreas auf PC. Verdant Meadows 11:02, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Klar kann ich das machen. Aber wenn du schon Ideen hast, lass sie raus, damit ich die vielleicht auch umsetzen kann. Also falls ich gut genug fliege ... ;) DuaneHanson 11:11, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm ... einfach so wies schon da ist, nur eben mit besserer Grafik oder du fliegst mit dem Ding über Las Venturas in den Sonnenuntergang hinein, sieht auch cool aus. Interessant ist auch sich links hinter den Flügel zu stellen und die Kameraperspektive so zu "drehen", sodass man ins Triebwerk blicken kann bzw. sogar drin ist. Dann sieht man nämlich die hintere Niederdruckturbine kirschrot glühen. Oder lass dir einfach andere schöne Perspektiven einfallen. Noch ein Beispiel: von links oben auf die Maschine blicken während man die Hochhäuser, Villen oder den Vinewood-Schriftzug überfliegt. Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen Rechtschreibfehler gemacht. Verdant Meadows 11:52, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, ich habs eben erst gelesen, ich geh dann nochmal starten ;) DuaneHanson 12:11, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Charaktere Hi, was kommt bei Taschendieb hin. ----Woozie STAR 11:42, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Wenn du nichts weißt, immer den Teil aus GTA, wo er vorkommt. Also GTA-2 Charakter, oder wo auch immer er mitspielt. DuaneHanson 11:46, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zeitaufwendung Hallo DuaneHanson, du setzt Zeit doch gerne sinnvoll ein ;) Stub-Hinweise auf dutzende von Seiten zu packen, würde ich eher als Zeitverschwendung bezeichnen. Denk dir nichts dabei, ist nur ein sarkastischer Kommentar meinerseits, ich konnte nicht anders :) Zaibatsu 22:16, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich mache sie auch wieder weg, sei versichert, es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Und die Stub-Kategorie war sowieso verwaist. So weiß ich wenigstens, was noch zu tun ist ;-) DuaneHanson 06:16, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) CJ's Pause Sag mal, hat CJ noch lange "Pause"? :D Wenn ja, werde ich die Sache mal zuende führen. Ich als Cheater hab ein paar Vorteile (kein Risiko, dass sich jemand vor den Zug schmeißt und so)Razor Johnson 17:18, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ja, hat er. Aber wie kannst du die Geschichte von meinem CJ fertig erzählen? Und warum schmeißt sich bei dir keiner vor den Zug? Also klar kannst du das >Experiment fortführen, aber irgendwann werde ich seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen ... ;) DuaneHanson 17:30, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ganz einfach: Ich benutze ein Jetpack oder cheate mir, dass es keine Fußgänger und nur sehr wenig Verkehr gibt. Na Ja, O.K., Ich geb's zu, ich werde die Geschichte wohl neu starten müssen und dann meinen eigenen Rekord in Sachen so-wenig-Menschen-wie-möglich-töten aufstellen.Razor Johnson 16:47, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich kann dir auch das Savegame schicken, kein Problem. Aber die Zugtoten lassen sich bei den Frachtmissionen kaum wegcheaten ... ;) DuaneHanson 16:55, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: :: Wie schon gesagt, ich bin PS2-Gamer. Die Zugtoten lassen sich sehr wohl wegcheaten. Wie schon gesagt, bei dem Cheat gibt es keine Passanten.Razor Johnson 18:36, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Wie geht's denn mit dem Gabelstapler-Rennen voran? :)Razor Johnson 14:54, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Momentan bin ich vom Autorennen erst mal geheilt, ich hab mich auf die Motorradrennen (TLaD) und auf TLAD konzentriert. Ab und an mal was Neues. Und das mit dem Gabelstapler ist ja eher privat ;-) kommst du denn damit voran oder noch nicht probiert? Und wie geht's CJ? DuaneHanson 15:24, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich, glaube, dass ich das nie im Leben hinkriegen würde. Im ersten Versuch hab ich zwei Menschen während der Taxi-Missionen überfahren, da fang ich garnicht erst an.Razor Johnson 10:53, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo DuaneHanson, die Bilder, die du hochlädst, gefallen mir echt gut. Ich hoffe, dir macht es trotz des Hubschrauberverschleißes noch Spaß ;) Zaibatsu 21:14, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey danke war nur ein Versehen wollte nur ein Bild hinzufügen und dann war die Diashow weg danke fürs korrigieren, nochmals sorryGTA4 Meister 19:39, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja dir auchGTA4 Meister 19:42, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Autoklau Polizei (SA) Ich glaub nicht dass er dass Fahrzeug beschlagnahmt hat so wie dass aussah ;D Patti 19:54, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sieh mal einer an was wir dem Staat so alles abkaufen sollen. "Guten Tag haben sie schon ihre Steueren bezahlt... nicht, naja ist ja nicht so wild, ich nehm einfach ihr Auto als Pfand... Ach ja nichts zu danken!" "WTF? hey my caro stupid Americano" :D Patti 20:11, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Sind Städte etwa keine Schauplätze?, Sorry dann mach ich die wieder weg! Patti 18:46, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ok ich dachte nun mal das Städte Handlungsorte sind, Handlungsorte an denen etwas passiert. ps FBI-Agenten sind keine Polizeibeamten. Patti 18:54, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Dann lies nochmal die Wiki-Definition (siehe Diskussion im Artikel). Nach der ist das FBI eine Polizeibehörde, folglich sind deren Agenten auch Polizisten. ;) DuaneHanson 19:28, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Das FBI entspricht der deutschen Bundespolizei. Christoph 21:13, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Guten Morgen, du ahntest bestimmt schon, dass deine Begründung bei der Zurücksetzung der Änderung (hui, dreimal -ung :D) von Rahulinho auf Kritik stoßen würde. Ich denke schon, das mit dem Namen „Glen Park“ schon der Park gemeint ist. Liebe Grüße, --Gutiérrez Diskussion 04:14, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Moin, das mag sein, aber der Stadtteil „Glen Park“ umfasst weit mehr als nur den Park. Dazu gehört der Skatepark und der Häuserblock dazwischen auch noch. Ich hatte gestern einen, der auf einmal anfing, jeden Stadtteil in die Kategorie „Schauplätze“ einzuordnen. Klar. passiert ja auch in jedem Stadtteil was ... und das gleiche ist es hier. Ein Stadtteil ist ein Stadtteil, ist ein Stadtteil. Und kein Park oder Schauplatz oder Strand. ;) DuaneHanson 05:45, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Waffen Die krieg ich aus einem ausländlischen GTA Wiki. MrWestcoast 10:05, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie bevor du dich wieder aufregst: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schauplatz Patti 21:25, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ja,dass mit den Stadtteilen war ein Fehler doch ich meine wenigstens Städte sind Schauplätze/Handlungsorte Danke für die Ausführliche Erklärung, jetzt habe ich verstanden was du meinst: ein Wolkenkratzer ist ein Gebäude und Gebäude gibt es soviele in den GTA-Teilen dass man die Wolkenkratzer extra auflistet ! Patti 16:06, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kirche oder nicht? Ich hab in Little Mexiko (Los Santos) so ein Gebäude gesehen, dass aussieht wie eine Kirche oder Kloster. Weißt du ob es ein Kloster ist oder ob's schon einen Artikel darüber gibt?. Wenn es keinen gibt würd ich gern einen Artikel drüber schreiben. Patti 18:16, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Frage? Ich kann seit ein paar Tagen mein Profil nicht mehr bearbeiten, da steht immer was von wegen Lizens und Schreibgeschützt, wollte mal fragen was das ist, kannst du mir helfen? GTA4 Meister 20:14, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : thumb|292px Beim letzten Sprühen der Tags ist mir das Gebäude auch aufgefallen und im ersten Moment dachte ich auch an eine Kirche. Habe aber keinen Hinweis auf eine Kirche gefunden. Einen Artikel darüber wird es noch nicht geben, was sollte auch drinstehen? DuaneHanson 18:28, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) sorry mein Internet spinnt, Entschuldigung GTA4 Meister 20:17, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:51, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Wie kann ich ein Video hier auf mein Profil hochladen. Also Foto weiß ich, aber Video nicht? GTA4 Meister 14:35, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC)